


The Titans That Kuroko Kills

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Movie Poster, Secrets, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans ate Kuroko's parents and his childhood BFFs Aomine and Momoi, except that they escaped but Kuroko didn't know that. They meet again as trainees but Kuroko already has a new BFF, Kagami, who has a secret. Will Kuroko find out what he's hiding? Will the humanity survive?</p><p>Don't read the author notes if you don't want to get spoiled!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titans That Kuroko Kills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poster for an Attack on Titan/The Basketball That Kuroko Plays fusion fic. Imagine Seirin as the 104th trainee squad and the Yousen team as Titans. The Titans ate Kuroko's parents and his childhood BFFs Aomine and Momoi, except that they escaped but Kuroko didn't know that. They meet again as trainees but Kuroko already has a new BFF, Kagami. And like, Kagami and Himuro are like brothers so maybe Kagami is secretly a Titan Shifter? Himuro and Murasakibara are too of course, and also Kuroko but he doesn't know that.
> 
> I'm not sure what the others are doing in this AU but the Bad Bang author can work that out. Thanks for that!

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/7HdrH3N)   



End file.
